witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Undvik/@comment-2604:6000:8C45:5600:5565:F93D:F985:AB81-20170803160802
So I have a bit of fan fiction and Im looking for plot holes in my character's backstory. It centers around the Isle of Undvik and has been put together using in-game collectibles and from this Fandom and a little creativity. Calling all Witcher nerds in for this one! (Admins: I appologize if ths is not the right place for this.) Here goes: Leidolf of Undvik Leidolf was born in the village of Urskar, on the Isle of Undvik; the second largest of the Skellige isles. Uskar lies in the shadows of the legendary Clan Tordarroch Forge; where the best tools and weapons were once made. At a young age, Leidolf became an apprentice to the Master of the forge. Every morning he would hike the rocky mountain path to the forge, stack wood for the day's work, stoke the fires of the forge and await further instructions from the Master smith. Over the years, he honed his skills at the Forge. He made many quality axes and assorted blades from razors to long swords. Soon all of Undvik was using a blade forged at the hand of Leidolf, not that the island knew this as his Master would often take credit for his work. Soon this proved irrelevant as the Ice Giant, Myrhyff awoke from his slumber and began terrorizing the island of Undvik. He began with the slaughter of nearly everyone at the Forge. Leidolf barely escaped with his life, as he was at the Forge when the attack begun. He managed to hide his Master's tools in a chest; later to be found by the Witcher Geralt of Rivia. He fled with his apprentice tools in hand. He made his way down the mountain by way of the rock ledges as it was too dangerous to take the beaten path. He had hoped to unite with his family and warn them of the danger. When he arrived at his home, he found no one but his younger brother, Ulfr. He grabbed little provisions and made his way for the door when he noticed the axe in the doorframe, his father's axe that Leidolf had made for him years ago. He pryed the axe out, grabbed his brother and they took off for the Marlin Coast. There they boarded a boat with other orphaned children and women. This was the same boat that saved Axel an Tordarroch. Upon reaching Ard Skillege, his parents were unable to be found, forcing Leidolf and Ulfr to fend for themselves. They eventually met a visiting Witcher, Gerd of the School of the Bear. Gerd had a contract for a siren infested cave in Spikeroog which the two boys accompanied him. Here they witnessed the slaughter of the sirens at the hand of Gerd and his trusty crossbow. Eventually, Leidolf and Ulfr began their Witcher trials, becoming the only brothers to ever to complete the Trial of the Grasses, which has a success rate of 1 in 3. Together, they chose the School of the Bear and would fulfill contracts, often side by side.